


Ultra Adventures in Alola

by Latias425



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: K.O., Rad, and Enid are incredibly bored one day, hoping for something new and exciting to happen, when a man named Professor Kukui arrives at the plaza and gives them an offer to travel to a faraway region called Alola and meet and bond with strange creatures called Pokémon, as well as take on the Island Challenge.
Relationships: Enid & K.O. & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 2





	Ultra Adventures in Alola

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is Latias425 here and first off, I apologize for the lack of updates over the past few months. I've just been busy being lazy and playing Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (Rescue Team DX is great), but since it looks like we'll all be stuck at home for another month, I figured that I'd get off my lazy butt and actually get back to writing.
> 
> With that said, here I am with another OK K.O./Pokémon crossover, and rather than being an AU, this story takes place in the OK K.O. universe where Pokémon exist (because you know, everything exists in the OK K.O. universe). I've had this story in my mind for a long time and I just had to get it out there.
> 
> As you can guess from the title, this story is based on Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, meaning that Pokémon locations, level-up movesets, and all the other updated mechanics will be from those games.
> 
> Anyways, with all that out of the way, let's begin with the story.

It was a slow, boring day in Lakewood Plaza Turbo, and at Gar's Bodega, the three employees were sitting around, completely bored out of their skulls.

"Guys, is it just me, or does it feel really boring today?" K.O. asked. "Like, for some reason, being at the plaza doesn't really feel exciting today."

"What do you mean, K.O.? I thought the plaza was your favorite place in the world." Enid said, lying lazily on the counter and looking through social media on her phone, although she wasn't finding anything interesting.

"Yeah, and you're like the last person to ever get bored." Rad added, although he could agree that today felt slower than usual.

"Well, yeah, I do love being here with you guys, but today just feels so slow and dull, not even a Boxmore attack can cure my boredom!" K.O. exclaimed, and that was saying a lot coming from him. "I just wish there was something new and exciting we could do." he sighed.

Just then, the doors to the bodega opened, and the three turned to see a man walk into the store. He had tan skin, and he wore a white lab coat with no shirt underneath, as well as green shorts and a white visor with a rainbow symbol on it.

"So this is Gar's Bodega." he said, looking around at the place. He then noticed the three and gave a friendly smile. "Oh, hello there."

"Who are you?" K.O. asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen you around here before." Rad added.

"Oh, well then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Professor Kukui, and I come from a faraway region called Alola."

"Alola?" repeated the trio, having never heard of such a place.

"Yes, Alola. It's a pretty nice place with nice people and beautiful sights."

"So, why are you here?" Enid asked.

"I just came to see what this plaza was all about, and it's pretty punch-tastic, I gotta say. I also heard that you three have been pretty bored lately, is that correct?"

"Yeah, today's just been really dull. It's like we've done everything we possibly could, and now there's nothing new for us to do around here." K.O. said.

"I see." That got Kukui thinking, and after making a decision, he smiled and nodded to himself. "Well, I think I have a way to cure your boredom."

That got the trio's attention. "Really? How?" K.O. asked.

"Well first, let me ask you something. Have you three heard of these creatures called Pokémon?"

"Pokémon?" Rad asked.

"Nope, never heard of 'em." Enid answered.

"What are they?" K.O. asked, becoming interested in what this professor had to say.

"Pocket Monsters, or Pokémon for short, are these fantastic creatures that inhabit Alola. They roam around the land, swim in the sea, and soar in the sky. Yep, you'll find Pokémon everywhere in Alola, and we humans work alongside them and form special bonds with them. Some people keep them as pets, while others train them to battle, and some, like myself, study Pokémon and the many mysteries surrounding them. Since you three seem to be looking for something new and exciting to do, that got me thinking, would you three like to have a Pokémon?"

"Yes!" K.O. immediately answered, eyes sparkling at the thought of getting his own Pokémon.

"Wait, are you serious?" Enid asked.

"Of course!" Kukui chuckled. "Having a Pokémon would be a great opportunity for you guys, and since I plan on heading back to Alola tomorrow morning, I think it wouldn't hurt to bring you three along."

"Really?! We can actually go to Alola?!" K.O. asked excitedly.

"Well, as long as your parents are okay with it."

Upon hearing that, K.O. immediately headed out the bodega. "I'll be right back!" he called as he ran off.

"Where's he running off to?" Kukui asked.

"Probably to his mom's dojo." Rad answered.

At the Fitness Dojo, Carol had just finished her teaching as her students filed out the door. "Great work today, ladies!" She sighed as she wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Mommy!"

Carol's face lit up as she turned to see her son come running in. "Oh hey, Peanut! How was-"

K.O. ran over to his mom and started speaking incredibly fast, "Mommy, Mommy, canIgotoAlolaandgetaPokémoncanIcanIcanI?!"

Carol couldn't understand a single word her son was saying. "Okay, slow down, kiddo. What's going on?"

"Me, Rad, and Enid were just sitting around all bored, and then this professor guy came into the bodega and he told us about these things called Pokémon and this place called Alola and he said we can go as long as our parents say it's okay, so can I go, Mommy?! Can I, can I, can I?!"

Carol was confused. "Who is this professor?"

"I believe that would be me." answered Kukui as he walked into the dojo. "I take it that you are K.O.'s mother, correct?"

Carol nodded. "Yes, I am, and you are…"

"Professor Kukui, Pokémon professor of Alola. I was just telling K.O. and his friends about Pokémon and the region I come from, and they seem to be interested in checking it out, so I thought I could take them to see the region and really get the experience of being a Pokémon trainer. But of course it would be pretty rude of me to send your son to a faraway region without your knowing or consent, so I told them they can go as long as their parents approve of it."

"So can I go, Mommy? Please?" K.O. asked, looking at his mom with pleading eyes.

"Well..." Carol thought about it, and she could tell that he really wanted to go, so she made her decision. "Okay, K.O. If your friends will be with you, then yes, you can go."

K.O.'s face lit up. "Yay, I'm going to Alola!" he cheered.

"Well then, it's settled." Kukui smiled at how excited the boy was. "We'll meet up at the bus stop tomorrow morning at seven o'clock. That should give you plenty of time to pack."

* * *

Later that night, the three went home to prepare for their trip. Rad and Enid got approval from their parents to go to Alola after Kukui explained Pokémon and the region to them, thinking that going to a new place and bonding with such creatures would be a wonderful opportunity for them. And so the three of them would be heading off to Alola come tomorrow morning.

"I can't wait to get to Alola!" K.O. exclaimed. He was so excited for tomorrow to come and couldn't stop wondering what Alola would be like and what Pokémon he and his friends would meet. "Oh, I can't wait!"

"Okay, settle down, Peanut." Carol said as she finished packing K.O.'s stuff. "I packed you some extra clothes, your toothbrush, and your sleeping bag, as well as some snacks. The professor said it will be pretty warm, but I also packed your jacket just in case the weather decides to take a wrong turn. Yep, looks like you're all packed, and if you want tomorrow to come faster then you better get to bed."

"Okay." K.O. climbed into bed, and Carol tucked him in and gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Peanut."

"Goodnight, Mommy." K.O. replied, and it took quite a bit before he was able to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Carol and K.O. arrived at the plaza a few minutes before seven.

"Well, off you go." Carol said, giving her son a tight hug and a kiss. "Have fun, kiddo. Just be careful out there, and don't be afraid to call me, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." K.O. nodded as he took his stuff and got out of the car to meet up with Rad and Enid. "Hey, guys! Ready to go to Alola?" he asked, and his friends nodded.

They waited for a few minutes until they could hear something in the distance, and they looked up to see a helicopter hovering over to them.

The door opened to reveal Kukui standing inside. "Hey, you guys! Ready to head off to Alola?" he asked, and the trio got in and once the door closed, the helicopter ascended into the air and they were off.

* * *

It was a pretty long flight to Alola, and on the way there, Kukui proceeded to tell the trio more about Pokémon and the region. He told them about how the creatures were implemented in everyday life, as well as the whole concept of Pokémon training and also told them about something called the Island Challenge, where trainers would travel across the four islands while overcoming challenges called trials to become the strongest trainer of the region.

"Yeah, the Island Challenge is a trainer's path to greatness in Alola, and once you three get your Pokémon, go out there and give it a shot!" Kukui finished.

K.O. had stars in his eyes. "Wow, this all sounds so cool! Now I really can't wait to get there."

Kukui then looked out the window and smiled. "Well, it looks like we won't have to wait much longer, because we're approaching our destination." The three looked out the window, and sure enough, they could see a group of islands in the distance.

"Woah, so that's Alola?" K.O. asked.

"Yep. Welcome to paradise, cousins!"

"Yay, we made it!"

"Ugh, finally." Enid sighed.

"Now hold on to your excitement, we'll be landing shortly." Kukui said.

After a few more minutes, the helicopter landed on a beach on one of the islands, and once it came to a complete stop, the three got out and stretched their legs from sitting for several hours. They then took in the tropical environment around them, with the bright, colorful flora and the ocean waves crashing on the shore.

"Pretty nice view, huh?" Kukui asked as he walked up to the three. "Alola, such a beauty, she is. Now come on. Let's get you three your Pokémon so you can get started with your adventure, yeah?"

The four walked along the beach until they reached a house with what looked to be patches on the front walls and roof.

"What's this place?" K.O. asked.

"This lovely place right here is my lab." answered the professor.

"... _That's_ your lab?" Enid asked incredulously.

"Yep, this is where I do my research on Pokémon moves, so it does get a bit rough in here. Come on in." Kukui led the three inside and the lab definitely looked a lot better on the inside. It looked just as comfy as a regular home with various lab equipment that was surely for Pokémon research, as well as an aquarium with various fish Pokémon swimming inside. "The professor's back, everybody!" he called.

Just then, there was a bark, and the three saw a puppy-looking creature run up to Kukui and jump on him, knocking him to the floor. It had large blue eyes, light brown fur, a fluffy white tail, and a collar around its neck with what looked to be rocks. It barked happily as it licked its trainer's face.

"Okay okay, Rockruff, I know you missed me." he chuckled as he got up.

"What Pokémon is that?" K.O. asked.

"This is my buddy, Rockruff." Kukui answered as the Puppy Pokémon curiously walked over to the three newcomers. "It's okay, he won't bite."

K.O. reached his hand out and the Rock-type sniffed it before letting him pet its head. "Aw, he's cute."

"So you said you have our Pokémon here, right?" Rad asked.

"Ah, yes. You three are probably dying to get your first Pokémon. I'll go get them." Kukui said as he walked over to a cabinet. "As a Pokémon professor, it's my job to give beginning trainers their first Pokémon. Now it should be around here somewhere." He looked through the cabinet for something. "Ah, here it is." he said, taking out a long, cylindrical case and opening it up, revealing three red and white spheres inside. "I've got your starter Pokémon right here in these Poké Balls."

"Wait, the Pokémon are _inside_ those balls?" K.O. asked.

"Yep. Poké Balls are what make it convenient to carry our Pokémon around." explained Kukui as he took out the Poké Balls. "So, cousins, I think it's time for you three to meet your first Alolan partners, yeah?" He threw the balls into the air and the three took a step back in surprise as they opened up and three beams of light were released from them and took the form of their starters.

The first one was an owl-like creature that was round in shape and had a pair of leaves on its chest shaped like a bowtie, the second one was a red and black cat, and the third one was a blue sea lion with a collar and a round, pink nose. The three were in awe upon seeing them, especially Rad when he saw that one of them was a cat.

"K.O., Rad, Enid, let me introduce you to your starters. They are the Grass-type Rowlet, the Fire-type Litten, and the Water-type Popplio. They will be your first partners, and it's up to you three to decide which one you want."

Enid went first, and she looked at three starters, thinking it over before making her choice. "I guess I'll go with this one." she decided, looking at Rowlet.

The Grass/Flying-type looked up at Enid and tilted its head curiously. "(Hmm...she seems pretty promising.)" it commented, although the trio could only hear it say its name over and over, and then it flew over to its new trainer and landed on her shoulder. It let out a coo as it felt her pet its head. "(This seems alright. Guess we'll just have to see where this goes.)"

"Ooh, my turn!" Rad exclaimed, and as expected, he scooped up Litten and hugged it tightly.

The fire cat was caught by surprise at the pretty tight hold, but kept its uninterested expression. "(Well, guess I'm with this guy now.)" it said flatly.

"Guess that leaves me with this one." K.O. said, looking at Popplio, who looked back at him with a curious expression. "Hey there, little buddy. You're kinda cute."

Popplio was moved by that, and it smiled widely as its new partner picked it up and held it up in his hands. "(I'm cute! He said I'm cute!)" it cheered happily, and K.O. giggled as he hugged his starter.

"Well, it looks like your Pokémon are already becoming attached to you. Now that you've got your starters, take these." Kukui said, handing the three some spare Poké Balls. "Use these Poké Balls to capture any wild Pokémon you find that catch your interest. There's all sorts of rare Pokémon waiting for you out there, but there's one more thing I have for you." he added, taking out a strange red device with a screen.

"Ooh, wuzzat?" K.O. asked.

"This device right here is called a Pokédex. It records data on any Pokémon you encounter, and it can even check up on the Pokémon in your party. However, this one's pretty special."

Kukui then took out another Poké Ball and opened, releasing a strange Pokémon with plasma surrounding its orange body.

"This Pokémon is called Rotom. You see, Rotom possesses the unique ability to take residence in various appliances, and this Pokédex is specifically designed for it. Now Rotom, give these three a Helping Hand and jump into the Pokédex."

The Rotom obeyed and went inside the Pokédex, and it rattled for a few seconds before the screen lit up, and it hovered over to the three, blinking its eyes and smiling.

_"Greetings, friends! The Rotom Pokédex is at your service!"_

"Now Rotom can communicate with you and help you on your adventure." Kukui said. "Now Rotom, how about you try out your new Pokédex?"

 _"With pleasure, sir!"_ replied the Rotom Dex as it began to analyze the trio's starter Pokémon.

_"Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon. It sends its feathers, which are as sharp as blades, flying in attack. Its legs are strong, so its kicks are also formidable."_

_"Litten, the Fire Cat Pokémon. While grooming itself, it builds up fur inside its stomach. It sets the fur alight and spews fiery attacks, which changes based on how its coughs."_

_"Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon. This Pokémon snorts body fluids from its nose, blowing balloons to smash into its foes. It's famous for being a hard worker."_

"Wow, that's so cool!" K.O. said, and began to pet his Popplio. "Aw, Popplio's such a cute little guy."

"Actually K.O., I believe your Popplio's a female." Kukui corrected.

"It is?"

"Yes, it's actually pretty rare for its species." replied the professor, turning to the Pokédex. "Rotom, since these three are new to Alola, I trust you to show them around and assist them on their journey."

_"Bzzt! You can count on me, Professor!"_

"Good." Kukui smiled, turning back to the trio. "Well, now that you three have your Pokémon, I think the next thing for you to do is to meet the Kahuna in Iki Town. It's just north of Route 1, and if you don't know where to go, Rotom can show you the way. While you're heading there, you and your Pokémon can perhaps take some time to really get to know each other, yeah?"

The three walked out of the lab and began to walk on the beach with their starters beside them.

"So guys, now that we got our Pokémon, let's try them out!" K.O. said, and then he turned to Rad. "Rad, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"A Pokémon battle? You're on!" Rad exclaimed, and the two new trainers stood a good distance from each other so that their Pokémon had room to fight. Enid and her Rowlet stood on the side to watch as Popplio and Litten were sent into battle and got ready for their first battle.

"Alright Popplio, attack!" K.O. commanded, and Popplio began to hop towards Litten, but then stopped about halfway. "Huh? Why did you stop?"

Just then, the Rotom Dex came out. _"I take it that neither of you have had a Pokémon battle before, have you?"_ K.O. and Rad shook their heads. _"Alright, then I'll teach ya! Have your Pokémon battle by ordering them to use a specific move. Popplio's moves are Pound, Water Gun, and Growl, and Litten's moves are Scratch, Ember, and Growl."_

Now having knowledge on their Pokémon's moves, Rad decided to start the battle again. "Alright Litten, use Scratch!"

"(Prepare to lose.)" Litten said as his claws retracted and he charged at Popplio and leapt at the sea lion, scoring a clean hit that made her skid back slightly.

"Oh, no! Popplio, are you okay?" K.O. asked, and Popplio looked back at him and nodded. "Alright then, let's use Growl!" Shr then let out a growl that caused a blue aura to surround Litten, but it looked like he took no damage. "What did that do?"

 _"That was a status move. Status moves don't inflict damage, but they have a variety of effects. They can be used to change Pokémon's stats, inflict status conditions, and even alter the battlefield."_ explained the Rotom Dex. _"Growl lowered Litten's attack stat, meaning that its physical attacks will deal less damage."_

"Ha, like that'll stop us." Rad scoffed. "Litten, Ember!"

"(Guess it's time to get fired up!)" Litten said as he took in a breath and shot a small fireball from his mouth at his opponent.

"Quick Popplio, use Water Gun!" K.O. shouted, and Popplio nodded as she shot a stream of water from her mouth, and it passed right through the fireball like it was nothing and Litten gawked as he was hit by the blast of water, and it looked like he took quite a lot of damage.

_"Wow, a super-effective hit! Pokémon have many different types, and their moves also have types. Your starters have the types of Grass, Fire, and Water. Fire is super-effective on Grass, Grass is super-effective on Water, and Water is super-effective on Fire."_

"What?! You can't be serious!" Rad exclaimed. "Ah, doesn't matter, we're still gonna win! Litten, use Scratch again!"

"(We can still beat you!)" Litten shouted as his claws retracted again and charged at Popplio.

_"Oh, by the way, you can also tell your Pokémon to dodge attacks and avoid taking damage."_

With this in mind, K.O. shouted, "Popplio, dodge then use Pound!"

"(Okay! I gotta act fast, though.)" Popplio saw that Litten was approaching fast with his Scratch attack, so she quickly blew a bubble from her nose and stood on it just as he reached her. She managed to jump right before his claws struck the bubble and it burst, giving her a boost into the air.

"(What the?!)" Litten exclaimed in shock, and his trainer was just as shocked. Before he could react, he was suddenly struck right in the back by Popplio's Pound attack, sending him tumbling across the sand.

Enid and Rowlet couldn't help but be impressed by that. "Wow, nice move, K.O."

"(So Popplio can use those bubbles to help her out in battle. I'll have to remember that if we ever go against each other.)" Rowlet noted.

Popplio landed back on the ground. "(Did I win?)" she asked when she saw Litten lying on the sand a few feet away, not getting up.

The Rotom Dex took a look at Litten, and it saw that he was knocked out. _"Looks like Litten is unable to battle, which means the winner is Popplio!"_

"(I...I did it! We won!)" Popplio cheered that her and her trainer had won their first battle, but before they had a chance to celebrate...

"NOOOOO!" came a cry of despair, and the group looked to see Rad, in tears, holding his unconscious Litten. "I-I'm sorry, Litten...I failed you!"

_"It's okay, your Litten has simply fainted. It'll perk right back up when we get it healed up."_

"Whoo, now that's what I call a battle!" exclaimed Kukui as he walked over to the group. "I saw the whole thing from inside the lab, and it looks like you guys have already gotten the basics of Pokémon battling down. Now K.O. and Rad, let me fix up your Pokémon."

The two handed the professor their Pokémon, and he restored them to perfect health, much to Rad's relief.

"Here, you guys should take these." Kukui said, handing them some Potions. "Use those to heal your Pokémon when they start to run a bit low on energy. Now I think it's time you three start heading off to Iki Town, yeah? You better get going if you want to be there by sundown."

The trio nodded and began to make their way up north with their Pokémon. Kukui watched as they left, a wide smile forming on his face.

"Yeah, I see great potential in those three."

* * *

**Party Data**

**K.O.**

-Popplio (Female)

Lv: 6

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Water Gun, Growl

**Rad**

-Litten (Male)

Lv: 5

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Ember, Growl

**Enid**

-Rowlet (Male)

Lv: 5

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Leafage, Growl

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, the first chapter's done. I think the Alola starters are a perfect fit for the bodega trio, and I hope you enjoyed the little interactions between them, and I hope to do more of it as the story progresses. As for the Pokémon talking, I got the idea from reading another Pokémon crossover fanfic with a certain other show from Cartoon Network, being Insane Dominator's EDventures in Kalos (you should really check it out if you like Pokémon and Ed, Edd n Eddy), and also because I thought it would be a good way to give the Pokémon their own personalities.
> 
> So now our heroes have gotten their starters and will begin their Alola adventure shortly. While I already have ideas on what Pokémon the trio will be catching, I'm curious to hear your suggestions. I'm only going with Pokémon that are available in the Ultra Sun and Moon Alola Dex, and I'm limiting it so that they each can have up to three Pokémon of a certain type (ie, K.O. can have up to three Fighting types), just to have a little variety on their teams. And yes, each of the three's teams will have more than six Pokémon.


End file.
